Soñando
by killingdolly
Summary: AU/AH.Ella soñaba de que color serían aquellas flores que le regalaría su amor. Y si alguna vez lo encontraría. Y Edward pensó, que finalmente habia encontrado su Hogar Cálido. Viñeta/Fluffy/E


**Di****sclaimer: Crepúsculo & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría.**

**

* * *

**

**Soñando.**

_"Casualidades fugaces de las que nadie se da cuenta, pequeños momentos que probablemente determinen otros, imprevistos pequeños pero importantes que en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera los notes, pequeños conocidos del destino, pero son ese tipo de casualidades que te dan algo importante."_

**—****Fragmento de mi Drabble "Casualidades Fugaces"**

.

**E**l reloj marcaba las 9:30 A.M, De lunes a jueves, siempre a esa hora, era rutina que Edward Cullen estuviera yendo a sus clases de biología, y seguir con las demás, para que a las 8:30 P.M, regresara de nuevo a su casa y se encontrara cansado, y dormir rápidamente. (Claro, sin olvidar su cena).

A Edward Cullen le apasionaba la medicina, relacionarse con las personas, y por sobre todo, salvar vidas. Edward sabía que era muy fatigoso pero había valido la pena, además que ya estaba en su último año. Y era por eso, la razón por la que nunca mantenía una relación, el sólo quería enamorarse y que su relación fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y poderosa, más que su carrera, dinero o belleza. El deseaba enamorarse, cosa que nunca había logrado, más que sin embargo el quería que llegara. Un hogar _Cálido_. Alguien con quien compartir sus solitarias veladas, susurrarse secretos a la medianoche, llenar sus labios fríos a cálidos.

Y Así mismo, al no estar casi nunca en su hogar, su cariñosa madre, Esme, había contratado a una joven para que limpiara el lugar.

Bella Swan trabajaba de mucama en la residencia de Edward Cullen, que irónicamente nunca había conocido, y que lo único que sabía es que le mandaba un cheque y que comía demasiadas manzanas. Y, aunque se la pasara recogiendo manzanas mordidas por todo el lugar, valdría la pena, pues alguien tenía que pagar los estudios de su hermana menor, Rosalie, y como su familia no era muy adinerada, Bella tenía que hacer algo para que, al menos, Rosalie siguiera adelante.

La noche anterior tuvo que ayudar a Rosalie con su proyecto de literatura, y es que, a pesar de que ella no fue a la universidad, Bella se mantenía informada y siempre estudiaba. Las consecuencias, era que, a la mañana siguiente, estaba demasiada cansada, sus ojos a penas se abrían y la cama de Edward Cullen era demasiado apetitosa.

Bella lanzó un fuerte bostezo, ¿No sería tan malo, si se recostara un poco, cierto?, es decir, Edward Cullen no venia hasta pasadas después de las siete, y ella se iba a las seis.

Los rayos del Sol, filtrados atreves de la cortina, daban directo a la cama, dando un aspecto totalmente encantador y lo más apetecible para quien quiere una gran siesta por la tarda. Bella no se pudo resistir y recostó su rostro en la almohada, y su cuerpo por lo largo del colchón.

Fue un día, en que, por primera vez en estos años, Edward había regresado temprano, eran sus exámenes finales y Edward respondió todo rápidamente, por lo que todos esos estudios habían valido la pena, y en poco tiempo, ya estaría usando su bata de doctor.

Pero, cuando Edward Cullen entró a su casa, se dio cuenta, por cierto olor femenino, que no se encontraba sola, como siempre lo había estado.

Edward recorrió toda su casa, hasta que dio con su dormitorio. La imagen que presencio lo dejo sin palabras.

Una tierna muchacha estaba recostada en su cama, traía puesto un pantalón deportivo y una blusa sencilla color azul. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y su cuello blanco estaba expuesto, lo rayos del sol dejaban ver algunos mechones traslucidos rojos, en la cabellera caoba de la chica, y parecía como si la muchacha estuviera oliendo su almohada, como si fuera la de ella.

El olor masculino, se restregó por las fosas nasales de Bella, intoxicándola. Nunca había estado en la cama de un hombre, pero esta, en particular, era perfectamente encantadora. Le agradaba sentir el calor del Sol en su cuello y mejillas. Le agradaba aquel característico olor a menta, suavizante y_ ese_ algo más en las sabanas. Sus ojos estuvieron cerrados en el mismo momento en que posó su cara contra aquella mullida almohada, y ella solo hizo lo que siempre hacia, _Soñar_.

Edward la vio soñar, vio como arrugaba la nariz y como balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, como sus labios eran pequeños y rosados, el cuerpo de ella estaba en posición fetal, sólo abrazándose así misma, pero aun así parecía tan libre como una mariposa.

Bella soñaba con toda, como sería su primer beso, en tener para la Universidad de Rosalie, ella tener para la suya propia, conocer a su misterioso patrón, de que color serían aquellas flores que le regalaría su amor. Y si alguna vez lo encontraría.

Y Edward pensó, que finalmente habia encontrado_ su_ Hogar Cálido.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Meramente Fluff, ya saben que amo estas pequeñas viñetas Fluff, románticas, y dulces.

**Kisses&More Kisses.**

**—****Meriba.**


End file.
